Chapter 3: Everdusk - Transcript
Prologue E.C.U.K.: Welcome Back, Sgt Burden. Allow me to say on ECUK's behalf, we're glad you came back in one piece. But it's time to get back to work. Your failure in infiltrating Xenolifer's ranks and sabotaging their goals has changed the rules of the game. This has left us vulnerable. Xenolifer can now potentially commit a biological attack using the Medusea Virus at anytime. Sgt Burden: But, sir... E.C.U.K.: Don't. Don't even start. Listening to your excuses is what put us in this situation to begin with. We have to be ready to fight any biological threat, that's your main and only objective now, Sergeant. Is that clear? Sgt Burden: Yes, sir. E.C.U.K.: On your next mission you'll have to spend several months on the surface of Sineicos. If you read the mission briefing, you'll know that Sineicos is the home world of the Medusea Virus. You'll be leading an Everdusk science team whilst occupying the planet. Your mission won't be complete until you find a cure for the Medusea Virus. Jack: Sounds more like a punishment to me... E.C.U.K.: Do you have a problem with your assignment, Corporal Maslow? Jack: Two soldiers to look after 3 scientists and a robot? Please... Sgt Burden: That's enough, Jack. Sorry, sir. Proceed. E.C.U.K.: I see that you have already met your team. Let me introduce them to you. Sarah Gaynor, specialist in psychiatrics and brain genetics. Sarah: After all we've heard, it's a pleasure to meet the legend at last, Sergeant. E.C.U.K.: Dr. Paul Zenesz, expert in bacteriology, bionics and fomer chief of the counter-viral department of the Constellar Federation. Dr. Zenesz: Nice to meet you, gentlemen. Our job at Sineicos is just as important as fighting terrorists. Don't undermine this mission by taking it as a 'punishment'. E.C.U.K.: They won't, Doctor. Donald Gaynor, specialist in robotics and electro-mechanics. Donald: I'll be in charge of the maintenance of our ship and equipment. Also, as I told the commander earlier, I'm bringing with us this experimental robot model I've named BR4N-D0N.* Sgt Burden: ...'experimental' in what way? Donald: Well... It's a discarded project of the Constellar Federation essentially, BR4ND-0N is an empathic droid. He was designed to analyze human emotions and status to try and please its owner and guests. The project was deemed a failure though, since after a couple of years the empathic module became overwritten with its owner's personality. And the droid suffered an 'existential' crisis with, well... Undesired consequences. Jack: How...useful. Donald: This model has been customized by me, personally. By formatting its brain once a year, I promise you BR4ND-0N is totally safe! Also, it's not for pleasure. When requested, he'll give us various readings of our performance, moods, and morale throughout a mission and can help us notably improve our productivity. Sgt Burden: Quite freaky, in my opinion. BR4ND-0N: I'm sad to hear that, but I'll do my best, sir. Donald: Come on, Sarge, don't be mean to him. You may end up liking him! E.C.U.K.: Gentlemen, you'll have time to talk about personal details on the ship to Sineicos. Dismissed. Dr. Zenesz: Wait a second. What about the dog? Category:Transcript